Games we play: Chaylor Style
by Dryan89
Summary: Chad and Taylor find eachother through six funfilled oneshots. chaylor.
1. Hide and seek

Chaylor challenge (the games we play)

* * *

"TAYLOR, GET DOWN HERE. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE I LEAVE"

Taylor rushed down the stairs towards her mother's voice. She couldn't wait for her parents to leave, then she could get the house all to herself. Sure she had to look after her little brother, Tyrone, but he wasn't hard to babysit.

"Yeah, mom? What do you need to tell me?" Taylor said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I will be going on this trip with the Danforths ." Her mother stated calmly.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, we decide that instead of making you kids spend the weekend alone, you might as well babysit the kids together. We have enough room for them to stay here. They'll be here in about ten minutes." Mrs. Mckessie waited patiently for her daughter's outburst.

"WHAT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS? LOOK AT ME, I'M IN MY PAJAMAS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!!!!" Taylor screamed and ran up the stairs. Tyrone walked around the corner, laughing and shaking his head. Taylor's entire family knew that she liked Chad. She had liked him since like kindergarten, when he shared his crayons with her.

"Okay, Tyrone I'm putting you in charge of those two. Make sure they get together or this whole weekend getaway will be for nothing. She has like him too long and from what I hear he likes her too."

"I know mom, I may only be 8 years old, but I can take care of this problem. Plus, Chad's sister, Kelly, will be here and we have a plan. Now the Danforths will be here any minute and you need to finish getting Dad ready." Tyrone pushed her toward her bedroom where his dad was frantically throwing clothes into his suitcase. Seconds later, Taylor walked down in a pair of fitting sweatpants and a cute t-shirt, which were apparently better then her oversized t-shirt and her dad's old flannel pants. Tyrone smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Taylor said eyeing her brother suspiciously. When he just shrugged, she went after him, tickling him until he was on the floor laughing. Meanwhile the doorbell rang and her mom walked out of her room carrying her suitcase and dragging her husband behind her. She opened the door to reveal the Danforths. Maria and Charles walked in immediately stated talking to Taylor's parents. Chad followed his parents in while carrying his little sister. He stopped when he found Taylor in the throws of laughter with her brother. He smiled happily, he could hardly believe that he was going to get to spend the entire weekend with Taylor. He had liked her since kindergarten when she shared the cookies her mom had packed in her lunch with him. He was a sucker for food. He still had yet tell her how he felt, he was too nervous.

Taylor looked up realizing that Chad had arrived. She picked herself and her brother up off the floor. "Hi Chad, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good and you?"

"I'm fine" She said blushing. Tyrone and Kelly look back and forth between their siblings.

"Okay enough with the small talk. Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth it's time to leave or you'll miss your flight." The grownups laughed and kissed their children goodbye. A few minutes later the children found themselves seated on the couch in an awkward silence.

"Soo what do you guys want to do?" Chad asked, standing up. Tyrone winked at Kelly and stood up as well.

"I say we play hide and seek. Taylor you're it." He said.

"why am I it?" She asked.

"Cause we said so." Kelly said walking over to Tyrone.

"Okay okay, fine you guys go hide and I'll count to 100." Taylor said closing her eyes. Chad was about to go hide when Tyrone grabbed his arm. Chad knelt down curiously. "The best place to hide is up in the attic. She'll never find you there." Chad laughed quietly as Taylor's little brother ran of to go hide and he snuck his way up the steps to the attic.

"…99….100, ready or not here I come!" Taylor announced to the now empty room. Tyrone listened hard and heard her making her way around the first floor. When she started to climb up the stairs, he ran opened the attic door and shutting it quickly before running of to hide in the hamper. Taylor reached the top of the stairs just in time to see the attic door close. Thinking that her brother go up into the attic she snuck towards the door. Opening it cautiously she walked up the steps. When she made it to the top she heard the door slam behind her. She curiously walked down the steps to see what had closed the door to find the knob would move. She was locked in the attic.

Before she could yell for help she heard something move. She snuck up the steps, she looked around the corner. She almost laughed at what she saw. Sticking out from behind a lamp shade was a head of giant curly hair.

"Chad you can come out now. You're hair gave you away." She watched as Chad climbed out from behind the large lamp.

"Curse my big hair." He said, then after a second he reached up and patted his hair. "Oh no I didn't mean that."

"You talk to your hair?" Taylor asked her eyebrow slightly amused.

"Well, yeah if I don't it will never look the way I want it to." He explained, watching as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Anyway let's go find the others."

"We can't, the door is locked."

"What!" He ran down the steps to find that what she said was true. Taylor walked up behind him, hearing something on the other side of the door. Chad was about to speak but she put her hand up to his mouth. "Shhh" She leaned against the door, realizing that the noise was Tyrone and Kelly laughing on the other side of the door. "TYRONE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO, not until you and Chad work out this problem." Chad and Taylor look at eachother confused.

"What problem?" Chad asked.

"The problem that you have been in for the last twelve years, you both like eachother and you won't admit it." Kelly explained. Chad and Taylor both blushed. "Now we're going to leave you two to work this out."

Chad and Taylor both sunk to the steps neither sure what to say to the other. After a couple minutes of silence, Taylor finally gave in.

"Okay, well, what she said was true. I do like you, I have ever since kindergarten but I was too afraid that you didn't like me back to tell you." Chad smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for years. I like you too Taylor. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor smiled and nodded, and Chad leaned forward to kiss her again. The kiss deepened as Taylor kissed him back. Several minutes past and the pair were caught up in their kiss. The door opened suddenly and the two jumped apart. Their siblings stood there chuckling at their expense. Taylor jumped up quickly.

"Well about we go make dinner. Who's hungry?" She asked walking down the hall. Chad followed her down the all mumbling something about helping her. Tyrone and Kelly high fived and began to laugh.

"I love playing hide and seek."

The end.

* * *

Not my best but oh well. 


	2. 7 Minutes of heaven

Chaylor challenge (the games we play)

Okay, now that I've gotten this figured out I'm gonna cue all of u in. this is how the chapters are going to go.

Chapter 1-Hide and seek, Chapter 2-7 minutes in Heaven, Chapter 3-Poker, Chapter 4-Truth or Dare, Chapter 5-Monopoly, Chapter 6-Surprize (in other words I have no idea what it's going to be yet)

* * *

Chapter 2-7 minutes in Heaven

It was a few weeks after the 3 win day and a lot of changes had been made. Couples were formed, enemies became friends. Even after all the change two people stayed the same: Chad and Taylor. Okay so they did change a little, Taylor became less studious and Chad became more into his schoolwork, but while Troy and Gabriella grew even closer and Sharpay and Zeke bonded over baked goods, the two hadn't grown together at all. It seemed that nothing had even changed between them. Don't get me wrong they did go to the after party together, but that didn't go as well as they had planned.

The drive to the party was peaceful, Taylor and Chad had talked and found that they did have a few things in common. Taylor had even suggested helping him study (which even though they didn't get along very well, she still did) and Chad had promised to teach here how to play a few sports. During the drive, they had bonded talking about their families and their lives, but when the two walked into the party, that bond was broken. There were a few people in the school that still believed that jocks and brainiacs (not sure on spelling) didn't belong together and unfortunately one of those people, Maria, had a thing for Chad and was determined to keep Taylor away from him. Maria was a bitch plain and simple and since Sharpay had relinquished her place as the ice queen of East High, Maria took over. Taylor wasn't in the party two minutes before Maria had sunk her claws in. Within the five minutes that Chad was gone getting drinks for himself and Taylor, Maria had convinced Taylor that Chad was only using her and Taylor was running out the door. Chad never understood why she had left, but had taken it personally and the two found themselves back in their old routine.

Even though it had only been a few weeks, their friends had had enough.

"Sharpay, are you sure this is going to work?" Gabriella whispered cautiously. Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy and Ryan were all huddled in the corner of the library, watching as Taylor help Chad study for his latest test. This was the only time that they didn't fight.

"Yes, look we know they like each other and we may not know exactly what happened at that party but we know it was Maria's fault. That's why we have to get them together tonight at Maria's party. I mean think about it. We'll kill to birds with one stone, payback for that witch and we'll get our two oblivious lovebirds together." Sharpay exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together.

"In other words you get to do your two favorite things, take down wannabes and play matchmaker." Troy said. The rest laughed as Sharpay glared at him.

"Whatever. Okay so here's the plan."

gosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpaygosharpay

Later that night.

'Phase one is complete, Taylor looks great and we're at the door.' Troy read the text and put away his cellphone. He looked over at Chad who was putting a nice front while Maria was clinging to his side. Just in time the doorbell rang and Maria reluctantly pulled away. Troy chuckled as he watch Chad sigh in relief.

"NO YOU CAN NOT COME IN HERE! THIS IS MY PARTY AND I WONT HAVE THE LIKES OF YOU HERE!" Maria shouted from the next room. Chad, Troy and Zeke rushed to the door to find Taylor and Gabriella holding Sharpay back before she scratched Maria's eyes out.

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm not coming in my boyfriend's in there." Sharpay shouted back, standing her ground.

"Maria we invited them, they're our girlfriends and if you want us here u have to let them in too." Troy stated calmly.

"Fine, but what about Taylor? She doesn't even have a boyfriend" Maria stated, glaring at Taylor. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Taylor's our friend and we want her here too." stated Zeke, wrapping his arm around Sharpay and Taylor as Troy did the same with Gabriella. Maria growled then turned to Chad who to her surprise was staring in shock at Taylor. 'Dang she looks good' he thought as he took in her beauty.

"Chadykins, you don't want Taylor here do you?" Chad barely registered that Maria was talking to him, but when he heard Taylor's name he quickly perked up.

"Yeah, she can stay." He said as he let his friends into the house, absentmindedly watching Taylor as she walked by him. His eyes moved down form her luscious curls, to the spaghetti strapped, floral print dress she wore over dark jean capris, down to her black low top chucks. (an-okay so this is probably something I would wear rather than something Taylor would wear but oh well) 'Damn I wish I knew what happened at the after party then maybe she and I would be together and not fighting all the time' he thought as he took a seat beside her.

Maria noticed the way he was watching Taylor. 'The way he's looking at her, he must like her. I'm gonna have to step it up a bit.' Unfortunately for her, Sharpay was determined to stop any games she planned on playing.

PARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIMEPARTYTIME

Two hours later

Maria was running out of tricks. She tried to sit next to him, but Sharpay had pushed Ryan into that seat. She had tried to flirt with him but Sharpay had interrupted her as well as a few fights between Taylor and Chad had kept her from getting anywhere. She had even tried spiking his drink (which was a bad move on her part) but Sharpay had seen it coming and had taken his drink before he could even try it. She had one move left. Little did she know, the move she was going to make was the move Sharpay was counting on.

"Alright let's play a game." Maria said. "How bout 7 minutes in heaven."

"Yeah, finally this party will get interesting." Sharpay stated earning a glare from Maria.

"yeah we all know how this game is started. Gabriella, you can go first." She tossed the hat of names to her. She pulled out Ryan and Troy sighed in relief. They had hoped that when it was their turn they would pull out their friends names so they didn't have ruin the plan with drama. The game continued and finally Sharpay got the hat. She pulled out Troy and the two went into the closet.

"Sharpay are you sure this is going to work?" Troy asked nervously.

"Of course it is. Taylor is going next and I have switched the hats to make sure she gets Chad. They don't know the plan so they will have to follow the game just like everyone else. Hehe this is going to be great." She explained.

"Okay because I don't think I could take too much more of their fighting. That and Gabriella thinks that double dating with them would be so much fun." Troy grimaced slightly. Sharpay laughed. They continued talking until a knock on the door signaled that the time was up. Sharpay passed the hat to Taylor.

"Okay Taylor it's your turn." Chad watched as she reached into the hat, secretly hoping that she would pick him. He had liked the fire she had when she fought with him and he wanted to see if she had that same fire when she kissed. Meanwhile, Taylor was hoping she didn't pick him. She was too confused about her feelings about him. She knew in her heart that she like him, she had a crush on him since eight grade, but her mind was telling her that he was big trouble. She reached in and grabbed a sheet. Pulling it out, she read the name. 'Damn it's just my luck' both she and Chad thought as Taylor showed the room that she had pulled out Chad's name.

Sharpay jumped up with glee grabbing the hat, handing it to Troy and Gabriella who secretly switched it with the other hat pulling Chad's name out of real hat in the process. Luckily Maria decided to make a scene which helped them hide what they were doing.

"NO NO NO NO NO! She will not go into that closet with Chad!" Maria yelled defiantly. Everyone's eyes turned to her (except Troy and Gaby).

"And why not?" Sharpay asked, smirking at the fuming girl.

"They hate each other, they'll probably have a fight in the closet and kill each other." She stated, saving herself from giving out her plan.

"That doesn't matter. They got into this game, they have to go into the closet." stated another girl. Sharpay was ready to jump with glee, her plan was working. She watched as Taylor and Chad smiled weakly at each other before moving toward the closet. Maria sunk down into her seat, sulking.

As the door closed behind them, Taylor moved as far away from Chad as she could, she still found herself inches from him.

"We don't have to kiss you know." She said.

"Yes, we do. It's part of the game." Chad stated, stepping closer to her.

"That doesn't mean we have to."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Meanwhile outside the closet, the group was listening to the exchange.

"SEE I told you they would fight!" Maria said. "WE have to let them out."

"No they still have six minutes." Sharpay yelled back.

Back in the closet, they were still yelling.

"Look I know you really don't want to kiss me." Taylor stated trying to get further away from him.

"Taylor it's just a game" He said, moving closer. If he could see her face he would have seen the disappointment in her eyes as he had given her proof that he didn't like her. He was only going to kiss her because of the game. But at least she got to see if he lived up to the Chad she had been dreaming of for the past few years.

"fine whatever."

Chad didn't waste anytime. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. The kiss grew passionate and he pressed her against the door. She moaned into his mouth and he took advantage deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers into his hair and his hands moved down her sides. They were both thinking the same thing: 'this is so much better than I had imagined'.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't hear the knock on the door. It was only when the door opened that they finally pulled apart. Taylor moved away from him quickly not saying a word as she exited the room. He stared after her disappointed and confused. Hadn't she felt what he had? This time he was going to find out. As he headed in her direction, his friends held their breath.

He made it about halfway, when Maria grabbed his arm. Her plan was quickly going down the drain and she had to think of something fast.

"Come on Chadykins. It's my turn and pick you so let's go." She said pulling him toward the closet. The room stared at her in shock.

"That's impossible. Taylor picked him that means his name isn't in the hat." Sharpay yelled, standing.

"This is my party and I'll play however I want to, so back off." Maria yelled back. Sharpay was about to yell again when a voice quieted the room.

"She's right. It is her party. She should have it her way. That's why I'm going to leave and she's going to get her 7 minutes of heaven with Chad. At least this time, they'll both be kissing the person they want to."

Everyone turned to see Taylor putting on her jacket, tears in her eyes. Sharpay and Gabriella jumped up quickly to go see what was wrong.

"Awww poor McKessie is going to cry." Maria taunted.

"Taylor, what are you talking about?" Chad asked walking toward her.

"Come on Chad, it's like you said it's just a game. Kind of like when you asked me to go to the after party with you. You were just playing with me, using me to get to Maria."

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time. They looked from Chad to Taylor. Taylor stood strong while Chad stared at her confused and bewildered.

"I was using you? That's what you think? Could you be more dense, Taylor?" Chad snapped, pulling free from Maria and moving toward Taylor, mad as hell.

"What was I supposed to think Chad? You've been making fun of me since kindergarten, why would you want to date me now?" Taylor snapped back, glaring at him.

"Oh come on. If I was gonna use anyone, why would I use u? Why would I use anyone in the first place?"

"DUH, you were using me to get to Maria. You were trying to make her jealous and I was just there."

"Why would you think I was trying to make her jealous?"

"That's what she told me. That's why I left. It hurt too much to know that you were using me and I didn't want to face you."

All eyes turned to Maria. Suddenly she looked scared. Sharpay started to move towards her and Maria screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone except Taylor and Chad followed to watch the fight. Taylor turned to walk away but Chad grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere Taylor. You have some explaining to do." Chad said pulling her back.

"Haven't I explained enough?" She snapped, trying to pull away. "Cant you just leave me alone?"

"No, Taylor. I'm not gonna leave you alone. I wanna know why it hurt for me to use you?'

"Isn't that self explanatory?"

"Please Taylor, I need to know."

"okay, okay, look I've like you for a while now, but all you ever done is made fun of me. When Troy and Gabriella started hanging out I thought we were getting closer and when you asked me out I thought it was because you actually liked me. I know now that I was way off."

Before she knew, Chad was kissing her again. She fell into his kiss at first before pulling away quickly.

"What do you think you are doing?" She yelled putting some distance between herself and the bushy-haired boy. He smiled and followed her.

"Don't you get it? I like you, Taylor. I've liked you for a long time. It seemed like you didn't like me so I started making fun of you, but still I have liked you for years. I never liked Maria. She's evil, maniacal and controlling. And I would never use you, Taylor, I would never use anyone." His smile grew as she stopped moving away. "Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?"

All she could do was nod. He grinned again, cupping her face with his hand. They leaned in and

BAM!!!!

They jumped apart, startled. Maria stood there out of breath. Seeing Chad with Taylor made her blood boil.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU COME IN AND RUIN MY PARTY? HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY MAN? YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" She screamed as she lunged at Taylor. Taylor stepped out of the way and Maria hit the floor hard. The rest of the crew ran in. Sharpay made her way to Maria but Taylor held up her hand.

Maria lunged at her again, but Taylor stopped her holding her hands behind her back

"No you listen up." Taylor ordered calmly. "This is no one's fault but yours. You ruined your own party. And I'm telling you right now, you better back off Chad, because he is not and never will be your man. Especially not now considering he is now my man." She let go of her and moved back over next to Chad, who instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay guys I think it's time we left." stated Gabriella. The gang nodded and made their way out the door.

"Yeah let's go have our own party. We can celebrate Chad and Taylor finally getting together." said Sharpay, clapping her hands.

"Well, you guys can have a party. But I think I'm gonna borrow Taylor." They all turned to him as he wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend. "I think she and I need to practice for the next game of 7 minutes in heaven."

Everyone laughed as they kissed once again.

the end.

* * *

okay two down four to go. please review. i'd love to hear what you think. 


	3. Poker

Chaylor challenge (the games we play)

Chapter 1-Hide and seek, Chapter 2-7 minutes in Heaven, Chapter 3-Poker, Chapter 4-Truth or Dare, Chapter 5-Monopoly, Chapter 6-Surprize (in other words I have no idea what it's going to be yet)

AN-I hope ya'll are still with. I will gradually get all the stories up, but it might take me a while.

Chapter 3-Poker

"OKAY PEOPLE LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Chad walked into the room carrying several bags of snacks. "This should be enough food for me. Did you guys bring any food for yourselves?"

Taylor smacked his chest playfully before grabbing a bag of chips from one of the bags. The gang laughed as he pouted then followed her to the couch (or rather followed the open bag of chips that she held slightly out of his reach). Chad plopped down on the couch next to her grabbing and handful of chips.

The rest of the gang took their seats watching the pair.

"those two look so cute together" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella.

"I know but they both insist that they are just friends." Gabi stated watching as Chad and Taylor teasingly fought over the bag.

"You know maybe they need a small push." Sharpay suggested.

"NO Sharpay, you are not going to get into this." Ryan whispered loudly.

"Why not?"

"Because Chad is one of my best friends and I don't want you to mess up his chances with Taylor."

"How would I mess things up?"

"Remember when you tried to set up Marco and Shelly? Every thing got all messed up and now they hate eachother."

"That wasn't my fault. They just.." Sharpay's defense was interrupted by a shocked Gaby.

"Never mind that, did you say 'his chances with Taylor'? Does Chad like Taylor?" The brunette questioned.

"NO, my lips are sealed. I've said too much already." Ryan stated running an imaginary zipper across his mouth. Little did he know, he had just given the mischievous girls all they needed. They were already scheming up the perfect plan.

"Are you guys going to stop whispering so that we can get this party started?" Stated Kelsi, who had settled in next to Jason. Gabriella and Sharpay pulled apart as Troy rolled his eyes and pulled out the games that he had brought along.

Two hours and a dozen games later, the gang was searching for something new to play. The Troy pulled out his cards.

"Ok, how about a couple games of poker." He said putting the cards on the table. Everyone except Taylor agreed to the suggestion.

"Come on Taylor, it'll be fun." Chad coaxed nudging her, smiling as she blushed lightly.

"I know it would be but I don't know how to play."

"okay how bout this? You can play with me for now and I'll teach how the games works." Chad suggested. Taylor nodded, thanking him and the games begun. Troy dealt out the first hand out. Chad hand Taylor the cards so that she could hold them out then scooted closer to her so that he could look at the cards over her shoulder. The pair reveled in their closeness.

"Okay so this is a good hand." Chad whispered quietly into her ear and Taylor repressed a shiver. "We have two aces and two kings, and a three. Now we want to give Troy the three so that he can give us another card. Also we don't want to let on that we have a good hand." Taylor nodded and put the three down, giving it to Troy. Troy dealt out what cards were needed.

"Okay this is good we got another king which means we have a full house, which is a really good hand. We bet and try to get everyone to fold." Taylor nodded again and leaned slightly into Chad, who had placed his arm around her shoulders. They won the hand and several more. The game continued on several people were knocked out after loosing all their chips. Now it was down to three: Chad and Taylor, Troy and Sharpay. Chad noticed that they now had a bad hand and decided it was time to teach her about bluffing.

"Okay so now we have a bad hand but we are going to pretend we have a good hand. So we will bet like we have a good hand." Taylor was surprisingly good at bluffing and they won that hand too. Troy and Sharpay decided it was no more Mr. and Ms. Nice guy. Little did they know, Taylor and Chad had four of the best kind. Before long everyone was all in. They placed down their cards and everyone was shocked to see that Taylor and Chad's hand beat out all the others.

"WE WON." Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around Chad. Then Taylor did something that shocked the entire group. She kissed Chad. A few seconds later she pulled back embarrassed. When Chad said nothing, she fled from the room her eyes watering, but Chad was took stuck in the fact that the girl of his dreams had just kissed him to notice.

"CHAD!"

He shook himself from his reverie. "wha.."

"You just let her go. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sharpay yelled at him. She and Gaby moved to go after their best friend but Chad stopped them.

"I'll talk to her." He said before quickly heading off to find Taylor. He found her on the porch leaning over the railing. He walked over to her but she turned away from him, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Please go away."

"No, Taylor why did you kiss me?"

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"It just does. Please tell me."

"uh because we won, that's why I just got caught up in the moment."

"Taylor, the others might not be able to tell when you are bluffing but I can. So tell me the truth."

"Okay fine, I like you. I kissed you because I like, but you obviously don't like me so it doesn't matter."

"I don't like you? Girl, the only reason I didn't react was because I was so caught up in the fact that u kissed me. I had imagined you kissing me a million times and trust me you are way better than I imagined." He turned her to him and wiped the remainder of her tears from her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Of course, Taylor you are like the perfect girl. You're smart, beautiful, funny; every time I'm with you I never want the fun to end. Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?" She didn't respond, just kissed him again.

"Who knew that we wouldn't have to scheme at all?" Stated Sharpay.

"I did!" yelled Ryan.

Everyone laughed and went back to playing poker.

The end.

An-sorry about the ending. For some reason I couldn't come up with something that would work.


End file.
